Dramione
by SeaMonkey223
Summary: So Hermione Granger is now Hermione Riddle?
1. Chapter 1

==Hogwarts 5th year==

Draco POV  
I stare out the window fo the train, I'm so bored and just the though of staying another year at this mudblood infested school makes me dread it even more. Pansy is sitting next to me and is being so annoying, god why can't she just accept the fact that I dont like her. Crabb and Goyle are stuffing thier faces again, they can't even see Pansy through all the food they're eating. I had decided seeing as I knew this train journey was going to make me want to kill myself that I would bring along a bit of alcohol just to get me through it. ==3 bottles later==. What the hell, how am I not drunk!? "I'm going for some fresh air, I need a bit of quiet" I say firmly, Pansy starts to get up but I push her back into her seat. I walk all the way to the end of the carriage and climb up the ladder to the roof of the train. The fresh air makes me wake up and the wind blowing through my hair feels so nice. I look around at my surroundings, wait, what? Theres another person at the other end of the train? I call out but they clearly can't hear me. I stand up on the roof of the train, it's going fast but it's nothing I can't handle, Potter thinks I'm a pathetic little daddy's boy but he dosen't know a thing about me, only what I want him to know. I walk towards the person on the train, wait, thats Granger the mudblood. I can't believe I'm saying this but fuck it, she's better company than any of the slitherins.

"Granger, all alone are we? where's the rest of your trio?" I spit at her, even though she's better company that anyone on the train I still can't stand her, this is going to be tough. "go away Malfoy, I just need this moment alone, I'll see you later you can torture me then". I take a look at her robes, they're green and silver. "oh shit, don't tell me you've been resorted? oh this is so good and so bad at the same time, I mean it'll be great torturing you day and night but you're a disgrace to the slitherin house, how can a mudblood be in slitherin, it's unheard of" I scoff and on top of that, this makes Potter friends with a slitherin, oh this is the best start to the year. "I'm not a mudblood Malfoy" I hadn't noticed until now but her hair was silver and her eyes a piercing green. "Malfoy, did you know that Voldemort was actually very good looking before his split soul deformed his body? I doubt you did, and did you know he had a child?" ohh merlin I see where this is going , Granger is going to claim to be Voldemorts daughter, but that would explain the hair, the eyes and why she is in slitherin, she starts again "during the summer I went on a small trip by myself to find out more on the prodogy 'Tom Riddle', It turns out when you start looking into his past you come into contact with some very nasty people who take you into a big house and present you before the man himself, it also seems that if it is your sixteenth birthday and you just so happen to wake up that morning with a completely new and unexplainable look then voldemort just opens up and tell you how you are his daughter and how he's been looking for you for ages after Dumbledore stole you from him and that you were placed under a spell and your life is a lie" oh shit, crap this is bad she's starting to cry, but if she's voldemorts daughter that means that she's a pure blood which also means I have no reason to hate her, and that I've been hating on voldemorts daughter for 4 years, fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit down next to Granger on the speeding train. Her new green eyes sparkle and her thick silver hair flows graciously through the wind in slow motion. I'd never seen anyone more beautiful than her, but I was never going to tell her that. "I hate how I look right now, it's not me, at least I think it's not me, I don't know who I am anymore or what to do. Should I forget about the whole 'Voldemorts daughter' thing and carry on being thier friend as if nothing happened, but I can't becuase I'm in slytherin and therefore I wont see them, oh what am I to do". I think she had forgotten I was there and was talking to herself but on the off chance she wasn't and was actually looking to me for advice I decided to answer, "now look here Granger, just becuase you're in my house dosen't mean we are friends and I also want you to note that are not going to be able to keep up your friendship with Potter and Weasley becuase they are in a different house, you can't sit with them, eat with them or talk to them and I especially doubt Harry would want to talk to you and I'm sure you know why. As a slytherin you are now family and even though you may be an annoying know it all, I can't ignore the fact that you are in my house. There are some unspoken rules that you must follow, rule number one is the most important, even if your fellow slytherin is being a massive dickhead you must always support him, got it?" Granger nods, her eyes are wide and you can tell the truth has just settled in (she's taking it well) "now rule number 2, no colours other than green, purple or any colour except red, blue and yellow, got it? no supporting colours for those other mudblood infested houses" She cringed slightly when I said mudblood but I glared at her "this is the kind of things people will expect you to say in slytherin ok? there is also a hierachy, before your predicament, Blaise, Theodore and myself along with a few of the seniors were the 'top dogs' as one might say, but now that you're here you are the 'top dog' people will look to you for advise, you are a poster girl and you have to be _Lord Voldemorts Daughter, the most powerful witch,_ an so on and so forth, bla bla bla, prophecy boring. In any case, even if you don't want to you have to at least act like a slytherin, just think 'I'm the best and you peaseants are all below me, who even are you scum?' and thats the attitude to anyone who isn't slytherin or a prominent member of slytherin, now even though I said that you have to make the slytherins respect you so don't be too harsh" wow Draco that was a lot of info, lets see if she can pull it off.

"Draco, I don't want to be a slytherin, I want to go home to my muggle parents, I want to be a gryffindor, I want Voldemort to be hunting Harry and not my dad, I want us all to be friends again and for me and you to hate eachother, I want to sit with them and each, I want to go to the Weaselys for holidays, I want things back to normal' This got me angry, how dare she! I had had it, she was acting like a spoiled brat. I can see what looks like Potter and Weasley walking towards us, it's probably becuase we are nearing Hogwarts. I grab Grangers arm and yank her up forcefully, "we are going to the slytherin carriage now". She's in too much shock to speak, she's probably scared too. "hey! Malfoy! get your hands off Hermione you filthy rat" the red head yelled, then the other one had a go, but Potter is a bit smarted than that red headed scum "Hermione we are sorry, we didn't mean to offend you, I can't even imagine what you're going through", I'm impressed, it was working but then that ginger prick butted in again "look here Hermione stop having a strop! we are your friends and we will support you now come back with us and lets get changed". That's done it, I whisper into Grangers ear "why don't you come with me, we are family now". It's decided, the thing both of them want is Granger, but they don't have her, I do, and I'm going to keep her and rub it in thier faces, but no one will know that I'm doing this except them. I'd like to think of myself as a good actor, I mean, I've tricked Potter and Weasley into thinking I'm a 'pathetic little daddys boy' for so many years, thier reactions are starting to get old. Oh this is too good. I'm going to ruin her.

=Back in the slytherin cabin=  
"so, who's the new girl" Pansy spits, oh wow Granger is going to work like a charm. "well, she is sorta new", I say with my usual smirk on my face "she is Lord Voldemorts daughter, Hermione Riddle", if you have any questions send them to my father", Pansy sat there in shock and bowed her head, Granger was so zoned out that not only did she not notice Pansy but also that she was clinging to my arm. I walked to the front of the carriage picked up a small microphone that sounded in all the carriages. "fellow slytherins! it is I, Draco Malfoy and I have some new announcments, first we have a new member, Voldemorts daughter, Hermione Riddle. Secondly, this year is the year we win the house cup and every single quidditch match we are put into, we will not loose to the mudblood scum! and with that I wish you all a good year and the best of luck" With that I put down the megaphone and guide Granger into my private cabin. "why are you helping me?" she asks as she sits down. shit. "becuase you're family now Granger, I'll be your slytherin guide until you get settled in ok? and then I'll leave you be ok?", "ok thank you" she replies. It seems we have arrived, that is possibly the most eventful trip ive been on so far.


	3. Chapter 3

I am exited to see the reactions of the whole school. The Griffendor Princess, the brightest witch of her age, revealed to be the spawn of the most feared man in the wizarding world. This is going to be brilliant. The train journey is getting very boring now, although Pansy is going a new shade of red which is very amusing, "Pansy, it seems you've gone a bit red, is something bothering you?" I smirked. Granger is oblivious to all of this, this is so perfect, I'm going to make her mine weather she likes it or not. I start to write a letter to Lord Voldemort himself, 'Dear Lord Voldemort, It has come to my understanding that your daughter, miss Riddle, has just been resorted into Slytherin house and I would like to offer my services in any way that I can. If there is anything in particular that you would have me do just say the word and it will be done. Becuase of your daughters true identity being revealed there might be some people in the other houses and in the school that might try to harm your daughter, I would like to take it upon myself to protect her, I would also like to confirm that the whole Slytherin house has your full support and will protect her with thier lives. Sincerely Draco Malfoy.' Perfect, now all I have to do make Hermione fall in love with me, rub it in Potters face and enjoy myself. This works both ways, if Hermione falls in love with me, so will the Dark Lord. This year will certainly be eventful.

The whistle sounds telling everyone that the train has stopped and that we need to get off the train. I grab Hermione's hand and give her a smile. We get off the train and alsmost immeidiatly everyone starts to look at her. She grips my hand tighter, perfect. Weasley and Potter start to walk towards us "Potter and Weasley are coming this way would you like to see them?" she shakes her head. I flick my hand backwards, catsing a freezing spell towards them, they stop in thier tracks. "Draco! You shouldn't do that" but them she smiles and we walk silently towards the boats. We both get in an empty one and sail off. "arn't other people meant to get in this boat as well as us?" she asks, why would she ask? she's been doing this for 5 years, oh wait its one of those 'you're doing something wrong' questions, I look at her and she's smiling, I guess she dosen't mind. "yes but I just thought that the Princess of Slytherin shouldn't have to share her boat with mudbloods or any other terrible wizard", I'm expecting some kind of appauled reaction but no, to my suprise she's laughing, "I'm sorry, I guess this is what I have to expect from now on, I shouldn't laugh but it just sounds so ridiculous". We sit in silence until we reach Hogwarts, I send the boat back and just before we walk in I put my arm around her waist and pull her closer. We are some of the last to come in and the Potter gang is already sitting down. "get your hands of her Malfoy!" Weasley shouts as he charges towards me, I don't have time for this, I side step him, still holding on to Hermione and push my hand into his gut, it wasn't a punch, it's a self defense move that we were taught, I could have used magic but I didn't want to get in trouble and using something that they taught us to use, against them, is the easiest way to avoid trouble and teach Weasley a lesson.


End file.
